


Kwestia Przyzwoitości

by MimikoFlamemaker



Series: Rzecz o Potworach i Ludziach [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst, Gen, Wydarzenia sprzed początku gry, albo skąd kolwiek, przemoc, standard wiedźmińskiego uniwersum, wypełnianie dziur w kanonie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimikoFlamemaker/pseuds/MimikoFlamemaker
Summary: W wyniku polowania na ekkimę Geralt poznaje nowego sojusznika.Neve jest najemniczką. I półelfką, nienawidzącą swojego pochodzenia. Ponieważ jednak jest to jedna z tych rzeczy na które żadne z nas nie ma wpływu, musi sobie jakoś radzić. Wszystkimi możliwymi sposobami. Dziewczyna nie spodziewa się jednak tego, że jej starannie zaplanowane życie runie, kiedy los postawi na jej drodze wiedźmina, a w niej odezwie się sumienie.Być może jest to pierwsze opowiadanie z cyklu, jednak stanowi odrębną całość.





	Kwestia Przyzwoitości

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie, którym próbuję odkurzyć umiejętność pisania w języku polskim.
> 
> English version will follow up once edited.

**I**

Dzień, jak na tę porę roku, był upalny. Poprzedniej nocy burza przetoczyła się nad okolicą i pod drzewami wciąż wisiała ciężka duchota. Przeciskające się pomiędzy gałęziami słońce już dawało się we znaki, mimo że do południa było jeszcze daleko.

Wąska ścieżka, po której wolno kroczyło kilka koni, błyszczała taflami licznych kałuży. W krzakach darły się ptaki.

W oddali słychać było szmer rozmów, z każdą chwilą przybierający na sile.

Dróżka wychodziła na polanę, ozdobioną resztkami kilku zrujnowanych budynków, do niedawna pełniących jeszcze funkcję tartaku.

Przed jedną z chałup zebrała się grupa wieśniaków. Byli tak zajęci przekrzykiwaniem się, że nie zauważyli grupy jeźdźców wyłaniającej się z lasu. Kawałek dalej, barczysty młodzik, o pokrytej krostami twarzy, szarpał za uzdę niespokojną, gniadą klacz.

Nim ktokolwiek obejrzał się w ich stronę, jeźdźcy zdążyli ustawić się w szeregu na skraju lasu. Wszyscy pod bronią, ubrani w skóry i kolczugi. Nietrudno było zgadnąć, że przybysze nie byli zwyczajnymi podróżnymi. Na sygnał szczupłego, szpakowatego mężczyzny, dwoje odłączyło się od grupy i zaczęło okrążać polanę. Wielki, łysy mężczyzna z tatuażem na skroni, trzymał się krawędzi lasu bez trudu napinając gołymi rękoma trzymaną pod pachą kuszę. Dosiadająca jabłkowitej klaczy czarnowłosa kobieta wolno zbliżała się do wyrostka mocującego się z koniem.

Nad polaną zapadła cisza. Wieśniacy, dostrzegając najemników, ucichli i zbili się w grupę, łypiąc na nich wrogo. Żaden nie ośmielił się odezwać.

Za ich plecami, niemal w wejściu do zrujnowanej chaty widać było ziejącą w ziemi olbrzymią dziurę.

– Pan hrabia Visse zasłyszał, że mieszkańcy Bresznicy nie są radzi pomocy jaką od niego otrzymali – powiedział szpakowaty mężczyzna, popychając swojego wierzchowca kilka kroków do przodu. ‘I widzę, że miał rację, kiedy kazał nam przyjechać i dopilnować porządku.

– Bo też nam tutaj jaki wszawy mutant potrzebny... – sapnął jeden z chłopów.

– Z tego co wiemy potrzebny – przerwał mu chłodno najemnik. – Bestia, o ile dobrze słyszałem, pochlastała tu piętnastu silnych chłopów... a potem jeszcze kilku ciekawskich. Więc trzeba było nająć wiedźmina.

– Nie gniewajcie się, panie Posch – Nadmir, wójt wsi Bresznica, przepchnął się na czoło grupy, miętosząc w rękach ściągniętą przed chwilą czapkę. – Myśmy tylko sprawdzić przyszli... Wiedźmin wszedł wczoraj z rana i jeszcze nie wylazł... Tedy pomyślelim...

– Zapominacie się panie wójcie – przerwał mu najemnik. – Wy nie jesteście od myślenia. I słusznie zresztą, skoro widać, że mędrkowanie nie jest waszą mocną stroną.

Mężczyzna spojrzał w bok, lekko skinął głową. Widząc sygnał, czarnowłosa kobieta popchnęła swojego wierzchowca do przodu, napierając na pryszczatego młodzieńca.

– Odstąp od konia, bratku – zażądała cichym, dźwięcznym głosem.

Chłopak łypnął na nią spode łba, wciąż zaciskając dłoń na wodzach.

– Potwór pewnie rozwłóczył flaki tego mutanta po całej jaskini – oświadczył. – Koń mu się już raczej nie przyda, ale nadałaby się jeszcze do roboty…

Kobieta skrzywiła się nieładnie. Spod uniesionej górnej wargi błysnęły drobne, białe zęby. Jabłkowita klacz zrobiła jeszcze krok w stronę chłopaka.

– Głuchyś? Zostaw konia powiedziałam.

– Nie będziesz mi mówić co mam robić, elfia kurwo!

Jęknęła napinana cięciwa.

– Powtórz to! – zażądał jeden z najemników, wysoki, ciemnowłosy elf, mierząc do chłopaka z łuku. Tamten już otwierał usta, kiedy dziewczyna przekręciła się w siodle, z impetem kopiąc go w twarz. Młodzik charknął i zwalił się na ziemię. Z ust płynęła mu krew. Gniada klacz kwiknęła, jednak szybko uspokoiła się, kiedy elfka wyciągnęła rękę i pogładziła ją po szyi.

– Nie ma przyzwolenia na podłe traktowanie najmowanych przez pana hrabiego specjalistów – oznajmił szpakowaty mężczyzna, wodząc wzrokiem po całej grupie. – Chłopak nauczy się teraz, by nie ruszać cudzych rzeczy bez pozwolenia. Pozbierajcie go i zabierajcie się stąd.’

– Ale jakże to…

– Bo tak każę, Nadmir. Nie udawaj, żeś głupszy od siebie.

– Ale panie Posch… Wiedźmin… Po-potwór… Musi nam tu zaczekać, co by zobaczyć czy go zasiekł…

Najemnik uniósł dłoń na znak, że traci cierpliwość. Wójt natychmiast zamilkł.

– Może zasiekł – mężczyzna skrzywił się. – A może nie. I co wtedy, panie wójcie? Chcecie tu być jak bestia wylezie z leża?

Wójt pobladł wyraźnie.

– Jeżeli wylezie – dodał mężczyzna. – To my ją wykończymy. A potem przewleczemy truchło przez wieś tak żeby wszyscy, łącznie z babami i dziećmi, mogli się napatrzeć. Chcecie, panie wójcie, żebyśmy wlekli i waszego trupa?

Prędkość z jaką wójt zaprzeczył, kazała się zastanowić, jakim cudem jego głowa wciąż trzymała się karku. Wieśniacy poderwali z ziemi pryszczatego młodzieńca i oddalili się pośpiesznie, szerokim łukiem omijając grupę najemników.

Ich kroki ledwie ucichły w lesie, kiedy od strony jamy dobiegł wyraźny odgłos wleczenia. Zagrzechotały przesypujące się kamienie. Łucznik i wielkolud z kuszą odwrócili się jak na komendę, zastygając w oczekiwaniu.

Najpierw w wejściu pojawił porośnięty szarym futrem grzbiet. Kusznik złożył się do strzału, jednak w tym momencie furto chwyciła dłoń w czarnej, skórzanej rękawicy, unosząc i przerzucając bezwładne cielsko przez krawędź otworu.

Stwór przypominał trochę bezskrzydłego, przerośniętego nietoperza. Szpiczaste zęby i długie szpony u przednich łap pokrywała zaschnięta krew.

Białe włosy wiedźmina były sklejone potem i brudem. Kiedy wygramolił się z otworu, widać było, że lewą rękę przyciska do boku. Skórzany kaftan był rozdarty, a przez długie rozcięcia na ramieniu wyglądały zakrwawione szmaty.

Jeden z koni parsknął. Wiedźmin poderwał głowę, jakby dopiero teraz orientując się, że nie jest sam. Jego prawa dłoń powędrowała w kierunku miecza. Spojrzały na nich żółte oczy kota.

– Spokojnie panie wiedźmin – zażądał dowódca, opierając dłoń na rękojeści miecza. – Przysyła nas hrabia Olbert Visse. Mohar Posch i kompania. Aktualnie w służbie u wielmożnego pana hrabiego.’

Białowłosy znów powiódł po nich spojrzeniem, na dłużej krzyżując wzrok z kobietą trzymającą za uzdę jego wierzchowca.

– Rad jestem spotkaniu – odpowiedział sucho wiedźmin. – Sporo słyszałem…

– My również sporo słyszeliśmy o Geralcie z Rivii – przerwał mu Posch. Ruchem głowy wskazał na leżące u stóp wiedźmina truchło. – Można wiedzieć co porąbało wieśniaków?

– Ekkima. Nie wiedziałem, że panu Visse tak leży na sercu dobro najmowanych pracowników… – zadrwił wiedźmin.

– Hrabiemu – poprawił najemnik z naciskiem. – Leży na sercu co najwyżej interes. W którym to interesie jest, żeby kmiotkowie wrócili do roboty i zaczęli opłacać daninę w terminie. W zapewnieniu czego byłeś, można rzec, instrumentalny. Nie dziw się więc, że wysłano nas, żebyśmy sprawdzili co słychać we wsi, kiedy po tygodniu nie dałeś znaku życia.

– Tropienie trwa.

– My to wiemy – na twarzy najemnika pojawiło się coś na kształt uśmiechu. – Pan hrabia niestety nie. Ale dobrze się stało. Gdyby nie my, nie miałbyś nie tylko konia, ale zapewne i reszty swojego nędznego dobytku. Ludzie widzisz, okazują wdzięczność na najróżniejsze sposoby.

– Ja również wdzięczny jestem niezmiernie – Geralt sztywno skinął głową. – Teraz jak mniemam pojedziemy do pana hrabiego?

– Źle mniemacie. Teraz pojedziemy do gospody, zjeść coś porządnego i odpocząć, bo wyruszyliśmy przed świtem. Neve obejrzy Twoje ramię…

– Nie trzeba... – wiedźmin znów zerknął na czarnowłosą kobietę.

– Owszem trzeba. Pan hrabia płaci mi za wykonywanie poleceń. A tak się składa, że ostatnie brzmiało „wykończ bestię jeśli wykończyła wiedźmina albo przyprowadź mi go żywego”. Dlatego w moim interesie jest, żebyś się nie wykrwawił po drodze, pojmujesz?

Geralt milczał.

– Świetnie – tym razem na twarzy Mohara pojawił się paskudny uśmieszek. – Alven, Borgh łapcie się za to paskudztwo i przewieźcie je po wsi, tak żeby wieśniakom na długo zapadło w pamięć. A Ciebie wiedźminie, zapraszam – najemnik skinął głową w kierunku lasu, po czym zawrócił konia na wąską ścieżkę.

  
**II**

  
W przybudówce, pełniącej funkcję łaźni, było jeszcze duszniej niż na zewnątrz. Neve zmarszczyła nos, oparła sporą drewnianą skrzynię na biodrze. Powietrze było lepkie od wilgoci, a smród przepoconych ubrań niemal do zniesienia.

Wiedźmin siedział na niskim stołku, zwrócony do niej plecami. Obok niego stało parujące jeszcze wiadro z przerzuconą przez krawędź zakrwawioną ścierką. Dziewczyna wyraźnie widziała długie, poszarpane rozcięcia owijające się wokół ramienia i barku.

Sądząc po bliznach pokrywających niemal każdy centymetr widocznej skóry, dla wiedźmina nie było to nic nowego.

– Długo jeszcze będziesz tam stać i patrzeć? – zapytał nie odwracając się.

– Nie widziałam jeszcze półnagiego wiedźmina – odpowiedziała, podchodząc i stawiając skrzynię na podłodze. – Masz jakieś czyste ubrania? Jeżeli mam się tym zająć wolałabym, żebyś nie zakładał później tych cuchnących łachów.

– W sakwie. Nie spodziewałem się, że spotkam kiedyś najemną uzdrowicielkę...

– Wojowniczkę – poprawiła go dziewczyna. – Zarabiam mieczem, chociaż przyznaję, że umiejętność zszywania ludzi też się czasem przydaje – kucnęła przy kufrze, przeglądając jego zawartość.

– A nauczyłaś się tego w komandzie czy później? – wiedźmin zerknął na nią z ukosa.

Elfka wzruszyła ramionami.

– Też. Później uczyłam się gdzie popadło, przez rok nawet w Świątyni Melitele tu, w Ellander. Tak łatwo zgadnąć, że włóczyłam się kiedyś po lasach?

– Chodzisz jak ktoś nawykły do skradania się. I nie używasz perfum.

– Nadzwyczajne – dziewczyna wyprostowała się i wydęła usta. – Ciekawam tedy, dlaczego nie zauważyłeś tej ekkimy, zanim rozorała ci ramię.

Neve stanęła za wiedźminem i pochyliła się, żeby dokładnie obejrzeć rany. Drgnął, kiedy dotknęła jego ramienia. Cięcia były długie i głębokie, zjeżdżające aż na plecy. Wiedźmin miał szczęście, że udało mu się wyrwać. Gdyby ekkima miała bardziej zakrzywione pazury, to pewnie to jego trupa wyciągnęli by a tamtej nory.

– Wyczyszczę to, a potem zeszyję – oznajmiła po chwili. – W przeciwnym razie blizny mogą ograniczyć ruchomość stawu, co, w twoim wypadku, będzie prawdopodobnie wyrokiem śmierci.

Geralt milczał. Również kiedy nasączyła kawałek płótna jedną ze swoich mikstur i zaczęła przecierać rozcięcia. Jej kompanii zazwyczaj zaczynali w tym momencie kląć i wić się z bólu.

Z drugiej strony, oni rzadko polowali na coś, co mogło ich z łatwością rozerwać na sztuki.

Elfka pokręciła głową. Zamiast rozmyślać powinna się skupić na tym, co miała do zrobienia.

– Nazywasz się Neve, tak? – zapytał po chwili wiedźmin, skutecznie uniemożliwiając jej to zadanie. – Kiedy uczyłaś się w Ellander? Bywałem tam dość częstym gościem, ale Ciebie nie pamiętam.

– Szczerze wątpię, żebyś już wtedy parał się wiedźmiństwem – odpowiedziała, wyciągając ze skrzyni kolejny flakon.

– Może Cię zdziwię, ale jestem starszy niż wyglądam – w głosie Geralta słychać było cień uśmiechu.

– Doprawdy? – też się uśmiechnęła. – To zupełnie tak jak ja. A żeby odpowiedzieć na Twoje pytanie; to było w czasach, kiedy kapłanki przyjmowały na naukę wszystkie bystre, chętne do pracy dziewczęta, bez względu na pochodzenie...

– I nie chciałaś zostać w świątyni?

– Uwierz kiepska byłaby ze mnie kapłanka. Poza tym nie dałabym rady spędzić reszty życia za murami klasztoru, a utrzymanie się z zawodu uzdrowicielki jest w moim przypadku niewykonalne. Nauczyłam się więc tyle, ile mogłam i odeszłam. Większości osób, które spotykam w zupełności to wystarcza.

– Ale nie wróciłaś do swojego komanda.

Wciąż dotykała jego ramienia więc pewnie poczuł, kiedy nagle zesztywniała.

– Nie było do czego – odpowiedziała, siląc się na obojętność. Znów się odwróciła, wyciągnęła ze skrzyni zestaw do szycia. – Dać Ci coś na ból?

– Wątpię, żeby Twoje specyfiki zadziałały...

– Łyżka mojego dekoktu powaliła Borgha na półtora dnia, wiedźminie. Tobie powinien chociaż uprzyjemnić następną godzinę...

– Mimo wszystko, dziękuję.’

– Jak chcesz. Ale postaraj się za bardzo nie wiercić.

Zaczęła od rany najbliżej szyi wiedźmina.

– Więc co ktoś taki jak Ty robi u boku człowieka pokroju Mohara Poscha?

– Ależ mi się trafił ciekawski wiedźmin – elfka wyszczerzyła się w uśmiechu zakładając następny szew.

– To Ty właśnie wbijasz mi igłę w skórę – odparł Geralt. – Bez znieczulenia. Mogłabyś się chociaż zrewanżować rozmową.

– Fakt, mogłabym – docisnęła do siebie brzegi rany i zamotała supeł. – Najkrócej rzecz ujmując, staram się przeżyć. W końcu o to przecież chodzi, prawda? Nie dać się. Przetrwać. A tacy jak ja rzadko znajdują miejsce, gdzie nie muszą tego robić w pojedynkę...

– Które z twoich rodziców było człowiekiem?

– Cholera wiedźminie – Neve skrzywiła się, żałując, że nie widzi teraz jego twarzy. – Są rzeczy, o których na pewno nie będę z Tobą rozmawiać. Wróćmy zatem do mojej kompanii. Zgodzę się z Tobą, że Mohar jest rzadkim skurwysynem. Ale głównie dla tych, za których mu płacą. Ja przystając do niego zyskałam towarzyszy, którzy przynajmniej szanują moje umiejętności, jeśli nie pochodzenie. I sporo swobody, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli. A teraz moja kolej; do tej zapadłej dziury, na samym końcu Ellander, sprowadza cię tylko kontrakt, czy coś innego?

– Wiesz dla wiedźminów nie ma zbyt wiele pracy w miastach i przy głównych drogach...

– Z pewnością, jednak nie o to pytam – elfka ponownie przekuła skórę, naciągając jedwabną nić. – Chociaż widzę, że nasza rozmowa miała być raczej jednostronna.

– Ciekawisz mnie Neve. Ty i twoja historia. Poza tym dawno nie spotkałem kogoś, kto rozmawiałby ze mną równie chętnie.

– Zrzuć to na karb solidarności między mieszańcami, mutantami i wszelkimi innymi odmieńcami’ mruknęła zjadliwie dziewczyna. – Tak się składa, iż fakt tego, że jesteś wiedźminem obchodzi mnie diabelnie mało.

Geralt zamilkł. W łaźni zapanowała cisza. Neve z wprawą zakładała na ranę wiedźmina drobne, ciasne szwy.

– Szukam kobiety.

Elfka parsknęła śmiechem.

– W tym Ci raczej nie pomogę...

– Domyślam się. No i z pewnością rozgniewałbym twojego elfiego towarzysza, a ja wyobraź sobie, nie mam teraz specjalnej ochoty na obawy, że wyjeżdżając runę do jakiegoś wykrotu ze strzałą między łopatkami.

Neve zacisnęła szew, odcięła nić i zabrała się za następny.

– Mogę ci obiecać, że Alven przynajmniej spojrzałby Ci w oczy. Wracając jednak do tematu – kobieta której szukasz? Możesz mi powiedzieć coś konkretnego? Odkąd Mohar został dowódcą ludzi hrabiego niewiele w tej dziurze dzieje się bez naszej wiedzy.

– Z tego co o nim słyszałem, Twój dowódca nie sprawiał wrażenia kogoś kto dałby się namówić na taką robotę...

– Kwestia pieniędzy. A szanowny pan hrabia naprawdę nie skąpi. I jak sam pewnie wiesz, zimą jest ciężko o bardziej dorywcze zlecenia... Ty nigdy nie próbowałeś nająć się do ochrony jakiegoś wielmoży?

– Kodeks zabrania. Wiedźmini są od czego innego. Poza tym aparycja raczej wyklucza mnie z roli ochroniarza.

– Ja uważam, że wręcz przeciwnie. Ale, ta Twoja kobieta...?

– Czarodziejka. Czarnowłosa. Nosi się też głównie na czarno…

– Niewysoka i zadziorna?

Geralt odwrócił się w jej stronę tak szybko, że prawie zerwała nić.

– Widzieliście ją?

– Widzieliśmy. Miałeś się nie ruszać – popchnęła jego zdrowe ramię, tak żeby znów odwrócił się do niej plecami. – I słyszeliśmy też całkiem sporo. Posłuchaj teraz szczerej rady, Geralt. Nie pytaj o nią na zamku. A najlepiej w ogóle się nie przyznawaj, że masz z nią coś wspólnego.

– Aż tak?

– Nie wydajesz się zaskoczony.

– Bo nie jestem. Wiesz czego chciała? Albo dokąd odjechała?

– Wiem, że na pewno tego nie dostała. Chociaż powoływała się na współpracę z miłościwie nam panującym cesarzem Emhyrem. W wyniku kłótni piorun strzelił w jedyną wieżę na zamku. Dach i najwyższe piętro szlag trafił. Twoja czarodziejka oddaliła się potem w stronę Wyzimy. Dokąd dokładnie, tego nie wiem, ale jak mówię, lepiej nie pytać.

– Nie rozumiesz. Ja muszę ją znaleźć...

– Rozumiem, uwierz mi – zawahała się przez moment, po czym położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Ale zamiast pytać o nią hrabiego, weź pieniądze za potwora i jedź w stronę Wyzimy. Popytaj w karczmach po drodze. Ludzie lubią plotki. A ktoś taki jak ona na pewno zwróci uwagę.’

– Dziękuję Neve.’

– Nie dziękuj mi jeszcze wiedźminie’ elfka pokręciła głową i znów pochyliła się nad raną. – Ale pomyśl czasem jak nam się miło rozmawiało, kiedy już będziesz daleko stąd. A teraz daj mi pracować, bo nie mamy całego dnia.

  
**III**

  
Spalona wieża zamku czerniła się na tle pogodnego nieba.

Otaczające zamek Cemaes było miasteczkiem niewielkim, ale już na pierwszy rzut oka bogatym. Hrabia Visse czerpał zyski nie tylko z licznych tartaków oraz handlu futrami, ale przede wszystkim z położonych w pobliskich górach kopalni srebra. Wydawało się, że zmiana władzy nie zaszkodziła ani interesom, ani właścicielom tych ziem. Co prawda nilfgaardzki porządek nakazywał teraz tytułować Olberta namiestnikiem, jednak tak długo, jak podatki wpływały na czas, a w okolicy panował względny spokój, nikt specjalnie nie zwracał uwagi na tytuły.

Niewielu temerskich możnych mogło poszczycić się podobnym sukcesem.

Neve obserwowała wiedźmina, kiedy grupa wspinała się szeroką, brukowaną ulicą w stronę położonego na wzgórzu zamku. Gdyby to od niej zależało, zostali by we wsi na noc, jednak Mohar dał rozkaz do wyjazdu krótko po spożytym naprędce posiłku. Elfka nie miała wątpliwości, że zrobił to celowo.

Geralt jednak nie poskarżył się ani słowem. W siodle siedział prosto, choć był równie milczący co przez całą drogę. Żadne z nich nie wspomniało o tym, że elfka musiała mu pomóc założyć i zasznurować czysty kaftan. Byłoby to zupełnie bezcelowe. I niebezpieczne.

Strażnik na wieży bramnej krzykiem ogłosił ich przybycie. Drewniana krata zatrzeszczała i podjechała w górę. Był to nowy dodatek do zamku, którego budowę zaordynował sam Mohar, tuż po objęciu funkcji kapitana straży. Zresztą odkąd przyjechali tu późną jesienią zeszłego roku cały zamek bardzo się zmienił. Zaczął na przykład, przypominać budowlę obronną, za którą chciał wcześniej uchodzić.

Wąskie przejście wyprowadziło ich na dziedziniec. Łańcuch jęknął głośno, a krata opuściła się za nimi, głucho uderzając o ziemię.

Neve poczuła dreszcz pełznący po plecach, wzdrygnęła się. W innej sytuacji zaczęła by się rozglądać za możliwością ucieczki.

Widok dużej grupy uzbrojonych strażników na dziedzińcu zdecydowanie nie pomógł odpędzić natrętnych myśli. Odszukała wzrokiem Alvena, ale elf tylko pokręcił głową, gestem nakazując jej milczenie.

Pachołkowie podbiegli przytrzymać im konie. Strażnicy w tym czasie formowali przed nimi luźne półkole. Neve słyszała jak ci stojący za nimi, robią to samo. Elfka zeskoczyła z grzbietu swojego wierzchowca, instynktownie opierając dłoń na rękojeści miecza.

Geralt zsiadł tuż obok, spojrzał na nią pytająco. Zanim Neve zdążyła się odezwać strażnicy przed nimi rozstąpili się, odsłaniając hrabiego Olberta Visse, kroczącego ku nim w towarzystwie Oddo Hersta, jednego z bardziej zaufanych ludzi Mohara.

W dwóch krokach znalazła się przy Alvenie, szarpnęła go za ramię.

– Obraca w stodole dziewkę karczemną? – wysyczała. – I ja Ci, kurwa, uwierzyłam?

– Nie histeryzuj, bo oboje będziemy mieli kłopoty – elf pochylił się w jej stronę, delikatnie dotknął jej dłoni. – Robiliśmy to setki razy...

Neve odsunęła się od niego, skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

– Może, tylko wcześniej zawsze wiedziałam, co kombinujecie!

– Szef dorzuci Ci coś ekstra za straty moralne. A teraz bądź cicho! – Alven chwycił ją za rękę, przyciągnął do siebie, przytrzymał, jak gdyby jego towarzyszka miała w każdej chwili wyrwać mu się i rzucić się na dowódcę.

Neve nie planowała żadnej z tych rzeczy. Zaklęła cicho w starszej mowie, po czym posłusznie umilkła. Domyślała się, czego za chwilę będzie świadkiem i nie podobało jej się to. Ale spór z Moharem mógł się skończyć dla niej tylko w jeden sposób. A jej zbyt zależało na własnej skórze, by tak głupio ryzykować.

– Witaj wiedźminie’ przemówił tymczasem hrabia Olbert. – Słyszałem jak sprawnie poradziłeś sobie z bestią z Bresznicy.

Elfka nie spojrzała na Geralta, kiedy przechodził obok niej. Reszta najemników ruszyła za nim, odcinając mu drogę ucieczki. Alven przynajmniej pociągnął ich na bok, jak najdalej od wiedźmina.

– Musisz wybaczyć mi nasze zdawkowe powitanie – kontynuował tymczasem hrabia, uśmiechając się w sposób, którego nikt nie mógł uznać za szczery. – Jestem, jak możesz sobie zapewne wyobrazić, bardzo zajętym człowiekiem. Dopiero kiedy wyjechałeś zorientowałem się, że moje skromne włości odwiedził nie kto inny tylko sam Biały Wilk, słynny Geralt z Rivi.

Wiedźmin pochylił głowę w płytkim ukłonie, ani na chwilę nie spuszczając oczu z hrabiego i stojących tuż za nim strażników. Neve spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem. Nie mógł przecież myśleć, że uda mu się wydostać z zamku. Samych strażników na dziedzińcu było trzydziestu. Oprócz tego dwanaścioro najemników, którzy mieli spore doświadczenie w walce z tak sprawnym przeciwnikiem.

Dziesięcioro, poprawiła się szybko elfka. Ona nie zamierzała walczyć z wiedźminem. I miała nadzieję, że Alven też nie.

A i Geraltowi daleko było teraz do typowej, wiedźmińskiej sprawności.

– Jestem tylko prostym wiedźminem, panie hrabio – rzekł Geralt wolno. – Prostym wiedźminem, który bierze pieniądze za wykonaną pracę i odjeżdża w poszukiwaniu kolejnych zleceń...

– Być może – przytaknął hrabia. – Nie chodzi jednak o to kim jesteś, ale kogo znasz… Bo tak się składa, wiedźminie, że mamy wspólnych znajomych.

Geralt drgnął. Stojący obok dziedzica Oddo uśmiechnął się paskudnie. Kilku innych najemników również nie kryło wesołości. Od razu rozpoznała irytujący rechot Borgha.

– Milczysz? – zapytał Olbert. – W sumie nie dziwię Ci się. Też nie chciałbym sam sobie zaciskać pętli na szyi. Ale pozwól, że Ci przypomnę. Z tego co wiem często widywano Cię w towarzystwie czarodziejek. Szczególnie jedna dość łatwo zapada w pamięć… Yennefer z Vengerbergu. Musisz kojarzyć…

Neve nawet z tej odległości widziała jak drgają mięśnie na zaciśniętych szczękach Geralta.

– To dawne dzieje, panie hrabio’ odparł wiedźmin. –Od lat się nie widzieliśmy…

Jeśli zawsze tak kłamał, elfka nie miała wątpliwości, dlaczego musiał się nauczyć tak świetnie robić mieczem.

– Wielka szkoda, doprawdy – twarz hrabiego wykrzywił szyderczy grymas. – Widzisz Geralt, moja znajomość z Twoją wiedźmą to sprawa zupełnie świeża. Jej efekty mogłeś podziwiać już z daleka – mężczyzna wskazał na spaloną wieżę za jego plecami.

– Jeżeli Yennefer Cię w jakikolwiek sposób uraziła, panie hrabio, jestem skłonny to zrekompensować…

Tym razem nawet strażnicy się nie powstrzymali. Śmiech odbił się echem od kamiennych murów i budynków tłoczących się wokół dziedzińca.

– Zrekompensować? – głos hrabiego obniżył się złowrogo. – Co Ty mi chcesz zrekompensować przybłędo? Myślisz, że za te sto pięćdziesiąt koron, które obiecałem Ci za potwora odbuduję zamkową wieżę?

– W takim razie pozwólcie mi odejść, panie hrabio – odparł Geralt po chwili milczenia. – Ja wam w niczym nie uchybiłem…

– Zgadzam się. Prawdę powiedziawszy, tylko dlatego rozmawiamy. W przeciwnym razie trafiłbyś prosto do lochu…

Błysnął miecz, wydobyty nie wiadomo kiedy. W tej samej chwili strażnicy stojący za plecami swojego pana wznieśli gotowe do strzału kusze.

Alven chwycił Neve za ramię, chociaż elfka i bez tego nie byłaby w stanie się ruszyć.

– Słyszałem, że potrafisz odbić wystrzelony bełt… A trzydzieści? – Olbert uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. – Odłóż miecz wiedźminie, bo inaczej poślemy Twojej czarodziejce to, co z Ciebie zostanie.

Geralt stał przez chwilę nieruchomo. Spięty. Czujny. Kusze nie obniżyły się ani o centymetr. Dłonie kilku najemników powędrowały do wiszącej przy pasie broni. Po dłuższej chwili wiedźmin bardzo powoli wsunął miecz do pochwy, po czym rozpiął pas i ściągnął broń z pleców.

– Mądrze – mruknął Mohar, gestem dając znak Oddo.

Najemnik był obok wiedźmina w tej samej chwili, wyrwał mu miecz z rąk. Nim Geralt zdążył się odezwać, od tyłu zbliżył się do niego Borgh i dwóch innych chłopaków. Neve zawsze była pod wrażeniem, że ktoś o takiej tuszy może się poruszać równie cicho i zwinnie. Teraz miała ochotę napluć mu w twarz, kiedy wielkolud podszedł i z całej siły rąbnął wiedźmina w plecy trzonkiem topora. Geralt osunął się na kolana. Natychmiast próbował wstać, ale Borgh chwycił go za włosy, szarpnął, unieruchomił w żelaznym uścisku. W tej samej chwili do wiedźmina doskoczyło dwóch pozostałych, nie żałując kopniaków.

Neve nie chciała patrzeć, ale wiedziała, że wszyscy zauważą jeśli odwróci wzrok. Alven puścił jej ramię, położył jej dłoń na plecach. Sam przyglądał się zajściu z ledwie skrywanym obrzydzeniem.

Strażnicy rechotali w najlepsze, nie szczędząc wiedźminowi obelg.

Na sygnał hrabiego najemnicy natychmiast przerwali, poderwali Geralta z ziemi, powlekli w stronę wejścia do piwnic.

– Dobra robota – Olbert uśmiechnął się do stojącego obok Mohara. – Teraz trzeba pchnąć umyślnego do Wyzimy, do tej cholernej wiedźmy… Neve? – hrabia spojrzał na nią, gestem przywołał ją do siebie.

Poczuła jak Alven delikatnie popycha ją do przodu.

– Słucham, panie hrabio? – podeszła, ukłoniła się.

Poczuła palce, chwytające ją za brodę. Spojrzała hrabiemu w oczy. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko, odpiął od pasa sakiewkę, podał elfce. Zaskoczyła ją jej waga. Chwilę potem Mohar klepnął ją w plecy.

W innej sytuacji byłaby z siebie dumna.

– Dobrze się spisałaś – pochwalił ją dowódca. – Masz talent do wyciągania z ludzi informacji…

– Powinniśmy go częściej wykorzystywać – wpadł mu w słowo hrabia. – Kto wie może zechcesz tu zostać, jak już Mohar się mną znudzi? Na pewno znalazłbym dla Ciebie zajęcie.

Elfka wymusiła uśmiech, chociaż czuła dreszcz biegnący jej po plecach.

– Dziękuję, panie hrabio.’

W takich chwilach zastanawiała się, dlaczego wciąż była w stanie spojrzeć w lustro i czuć coś innego niż obrzydzenie.

– Zechcesz zjeść dziś kolację ze mną, moją żoną i Moharem?’

– Jak Pan sobie życzy, panie hrabio. Będę zaszczycona.

  
**IV**

  
W lochach było ciemno i wilgotno. Neve słyszała szczury, przemykające wzdłuż ścian i te kłębiące się w ciemnych kątach. Jedyna pochodnia, osadzona w uchwycie tuż przy wejściu co chwilę syczała i przygasała, pogrążając cele niemal w zupełnym mroku. Elfka, na szczęście, nie potrzebowała więcej światła.

Lochy pojawiły się w zamku dość niedawno, kiedy Mohar kazał wymienić solidne, drewniane drzwi w kilku piwnicznych pomieszczeniach na kraty. I od tamtej pory świeciły pustkami. Przestępcy, o ile już jacyś się trafili, albo lądowali w miejskiej ciemnicy, albo od razu kończyli na pierwszej, solidnej gałęzi, zależnie od nastroju jej dowódcy.

Trzy dni. Nie spodziewała się, że przygotowanie wszystkiego zajmie jej aż tyle czasu. Z drugiej strony zadanie okazało się o wiele trudniejsze niż myślała, zwłaszcza, że niemal bez przerwy czuła na sobie wzrok Mohara. Geralta też widziała ostatni raz kiedy Borgh wlókł go do piwnic. Miała nadzieję, że jej kompanii obchodzili się z nim w tym czasie dość łagodnie.

Jeżeli wiedźmin nie będzie w stanie chociaż utrzymać się w siodle przyjdzie jej dać głowę za niepowodzenie.

Neve ostrożnie zeszła po schodach. Poczuła jak po stopie przebiega jej szczur, niewiele sobie robiąc z jej obecności. Pas od miecza wpijał jej się między piersi, a sama broń obijała jej się o biodro, luźno zwisając z pleców.

Wciąż słyszała tylko szczury.

– Geralt? –wyszeptała, sunąc wzdłuż rzędu cel. Wokół było zbyt ciemno by widziała dalej niż tylko kilka stóp w głąb pomieszczenia. ‘Odezwij się wiedźminie…

– Neve? – coś poruszyło się w celi którą właśnie mijała. Chwilę później w mroku błysnęły żółte oczy wiedźmina.

Mimowolnie odsunęła się od celi. Był to jeden z tych widoków, których elfka mogła więcej nie oglądać.

– Co Ty tu robisz? – Geralt zbliżył się do krat. Dziewczyna skrzywiła się na widok spuchniętego rozcięcia na jego policzku i wysupłała zza pasa pęk ciężkich, żelaznych kluczy.

– Nie widać? – burknęła, szukając właściwego. – Daję się ponieść wyższym ideałom…

Wiedźmin chwycił ją za nadgarstek.

– Będziesz miała kłopoty... Wracaj do siebie....

– Miło mi, że tak się o mnie troszczysz – elfka skrzywiła wargi w parodii uśmiechu, wyrwała rękę z jego uścisku. Zamek kliknął cicho. – Ale mamy mało czasu – Neve ściągnęła z pleców miecz, podała go wiedźminowi, unikając jego wzroku.

– Dlaczego to robisz?

Elfka zaklęła miękko w starszej mowie, podniosła wzrok.

– Bo Twojej czarodziejki może nie być teraz w Wyzimie. Nie wiadomo kiedy dostanie list od hrabiego. Albo czy w ogóle. Myślisz, że naprawdę nie stać go, żeby postawić sobie nową wieżę? On jest wściekły i pielęgnuje teraz swoją urażoną dumę. Ale złość mu w końcu przejdzie. I wtedy zacznie go nużyć Twoja obecność na zamku... A krótko potem zainteresują się Tobą ludzie Mohara... – skrzywiła się.

– Potrafię o siebie zadbać...

– W otwartej walce nie wątpię – Neve wzruszyła ramionami. – Pewnie wytłukłbyś nas do nogi i nawet się przy tym nie zmęczył. Ale jesteś ranny. A żaden z nich nie stanie z tobą do walki twarzą w twarz. Będą Cię męczyć powoli, jak zamkniętego w klatce niedźwiedzia... I sprawi im to przyjemność. Więc możesz spróbować uciec ze mną teraz, albo czekać aż rzucą Twoje resztki na kupę kompostu.

– Mogą nas złapać...

Poczuła, że na jej twarz znowu wypełza uśmiech. Doskonale wiedziała co się stanie jeśli ich złapią. Długie godziny, które spędziła na przygotowaniach do ucieczki uprzyjemniała sobie głównie rozmyślaniem o tym, co Mohar jej zrobi jeśli nie uda jej się uciec.

Przynajmniej nie sądziła, by był ją teraz w stanie czymkolwiek zaskoczyć.

– Wtedy ja nie zdechnę jak zaszczute zwierzę, a Ty będziesz miał okazję zginąć jak wiedźmin.

Geralt patrzył na nią. Długo. Przez moment zastanawiała się co widzi, chociaż w gruncie rzeczy nie miało to teraz większego znaczenia. Pewnie zwyczajnie jej nie ufał. Sama by sobie nie zaufała po czymś takim. Wreszcie wziął od niej miecz, przerzucił broń przez plecy.

– Chodźmy w takim razie.

Neve ruszyła przodem, bezszelestnie wbiegła na schody. W niewielkim przedsionku, oświetlonym światłem dwóch pochodni, większość miejsca zajmował przysunięty do ściany stół. Przy stole siedziało dwóch strażników – jeden wyciągnięty na blacie, a drugi z głową spuszczoną na pierś. Między nimi stał antałek po winie i dwa skórzane kubki.

– Otrułaś ich? – elfka wiedziała, że wiedźmin jest blisko, ale i tak wzdrygnęła się kiedy jego głos zabrzmiał tuż przy jej uchu.

– Pamiętasz eliksir, o którym wspomniałam w łaźni? Wychodzi, że ma on wiele ciekawych zastosowań. Pośpią do jutra i oprócz wściekłego chlebodawcy nie będą się musieli niczym przejmować... – dziewczyna podkradła się do drzwi, ostrożnie wyjrzała na zewnątrz. Za wyjątkiem pojedynczej pochodni przy bramie, dziedziniec oświetlały jedynie gwiazdy. Sama brama wciąż była otwarta, a krata uniesiona.

Tym lepiej. Jeszcze nikt się nie zorientował.

– W stajni czekają konie... – wyszeptała. – Za mną. Im szybciej stąd znikniemy tym lepiej...

Geralt nie odpowiedział. Ledwie słyszała jego kroki, kiedy skradali się przez dziedziniec.

Do budynku przy bramie dotarli bez przeszkód. Konie wciąż stały tam gdzie je zostawiła, przywiązane do drzwi jednego z boksów. Nie zdziwiła się, kiedy Geralt zauważył ciało. Mogła się bardziej postarać, kiedy ukrywała trupa. Słoma wokół niego była już czerwona od krwi.

– Nie chciał ze mną pić – rzuciła, czując na sobie jego spojrzenie. – Nie wszyscy znajdują półelfki wystarczająco urodziwymi...

– Neve...

– Cicho wiedźminie. Odłóżmy tę niewątpliwie ciekawą rozmowę na później. Mohar może się zorientować w każdej

chwili i z pewnością wyśle za nami pościg. A ja wolałabym być wtedy najdalej, jak to tylko możliwe...

Elfka jeszcze raz ostrożnie wyjrzała na dziedziniec, po czym otworzyła wrota do stajni szerzej, ciągnąc za sobą swojego wierzchowca.

Widząc panujący na zewnątrz spokój, prawie odetchnęła z ulgą. Do tej chwili nie wierzyła, że naprawdę może im się udać, a teraz od sukcesu dzieliło ich zaledwie kilka metrów.

Ciszę na dziedzińcu przerwał tupot zbliżających się biegiem ludzi. Nim Neve zdążyła ponownie zakląć, na podwórzu pojawił się Mohar i jego ludzie. Od razu zauważyła, że kilku brakuje. W tym Alvena.

– Twój kochanek. chciał wam kupić trochę czasu’ mężczyzna uśmiechnął się paskudnie, od razu zgadując o czym myśli. – Choć jak widać nie dość, niestety...

Elfka spojrzała na dowódcę z niedowierzaniem. Nie tego się spodziewała po tym, jak wyglądała ich rozmowa, kiedy przyszła się pożegnać.

– Muszę przyznać, że mnie zaskoczyłaś – kontynuował Mohar. – Nie każdy byłby w stanie zorganizować coś takiego tuż po moim nosem, a Tobie prawie się udało. Ja z kolei zawsze potrafiłem docenić fachowców. Dlatego wiedźmin wróci do celi, a Ty odjedziesz stąd żywa...

Geralt poruszył się, zrobił krok w stronę najemników. Elfka wyciągnęła rękę, zatrzymała go. Wiedziała, że Mohar nie wypuści żadnego z nich.

– Zawsze byłaś rozsądną kobietą Neve. Na pewno się jakoś dogadamy...

Elfka stała nieruchomo, zaciskając dłoń na wodzach. Nie wierzyła w ani jedno jego słowo. Geralt sięgnął po miecz.

W tej samej chwili z jednego z bocznych przejść wypadł Alven, brocząc krwią z paskudnie rozharatanej twarzy i rany na piersi. Jednak kiedy elf rzucił się w stronę pozostałych najemników poruszał się z tą samą, morderczą gracją. Spojrzał na nią tylko raz.

– Neve, uciekajcie!

Z baraków wybiegł jeden ze strażników, ile sił w nogach pędząc w stronę schodów na wieżę bramną. Elfka zareagowała instynktownie, sięgnęła po jeden ze sztyletów zawieszonych u pasa, zamachnęła się. Mężczyzna potknął się, upadł. Nie widziała, że stojący u boku Mohara Borgh przykłada do ramienia kuszę.

Geralt zauważył. Jednym susem znalazł się przy niej, szarpnął ją za ramię, przyciągnął do siebie. Zdążyła zauważyć jak drugą dłonią kreśli przed nimi w powietrzu jakiś symbol.

Bełt odbił się od otaczającej ich sfery, poszybował w bok.

– Wsiadaj! – warknął wiedźmin. Zaklęcie przestało działać. Rzucili się do koni.

Neve jednym susem znalazła się w siodle. Geralt znów wykonał gest dłonią, tym razem inny. Huknęło. Poczuła jak nagły podmuch wiatru targa jej włosami. Wystrzelone w ich stronę bełty stuknęły o bruk dziedzińca.

Alven krzyknął krótko, chrapliwie.

Kiedy Neve się odwróciła, zobaczyła jak wisi bezwładnie na zakrwawionym mieczu Mohara. Wokół nich leżało jeszcze pięć powykręcanych trupów. Dowódca spojrzał jej w oczy, twarz wykrzywił mu okrutny grymas.

Słyszała jak ktoś krzyczy, cienko, rozpaczliwie. Dopiero po chwili rozpoznała swój własny głos.

Jej koń zarżał dziko, targnął łbem, mało nie wyrywając jej wodzy i puścił się cwałem w stronę bramy. Nie miała wyjścia, spojrzała przed siebie, przytulając twarz do końskiej grzywy. Kolejny bełt przeleciał jej nad głową, prawie muskając włosy.

Huknęło jeszcze raz. Neve usłyszała trzask pękającego łańcucha. Drewniana krata runęła w dół, odcinając ich od ewentualnej pogoni.

Przed nimi w dolinie błyskało kilkoma światłami Cemaes, otulone błogim spokojem późnej nocy.

  
**V**

  
Zatrzymali się dopiero kiedy koń Geralta zaczął stękać i potykać się na prostej drodze. Jej własna klacz nie biegła już tak lekko jak jeszcze godzinę wcześniej, ale dałaby radę ujechać jeszcze kilka mil.

Niewiele to zmieniało. Neve wiedziała, że na jednym koniu daleko nie uciekną.

Otaczał ich gęsty las. Godzinę przed świtem pod drzewami panowały niemal nieprzeniknione ciemności. Neve czujnie rozejrzała się dookoła. Oprócz płynącego gdzieś z oddali pohukiwania sowy, ciszy nie przerywał żaden inny dźwięk.

Nie podejrzewała żeby pościg ruszył wcześniej niż za kilka godzin. Mohar miał teraz zbyt dużo do załatwienia na zamku

– Tu niedaleko jest strumień – w ciemności widziała tylko białe włosy wiedźmina. – Zatrzymamy się na chwilę, damy odpocząć koniom. O świcie ruszymy dalej. Znam te lasy, zmylimy pościg...

Geralt skinął głową, zwrócił konia we wskazanym kierunku.

– Prowadź.

Neve odwróciła się w siodle, ostrożnie sprowadziła swoją klacz z gościńca pomiędzy drzewa. Teraz mogła tylko kluczyć między pniami i wyglądać ukrytych pod zeschłym listowiem korzeni. O świcie wybierze lepszą drogę. Idąc lasami mogli dotrzeć aż do Wyzimy lub dalej, nad Pontar. Przekroczyć rzekę, zmylić pościg. Jeśli dobrze wszystko zaplanuje, Mohar jej nie znajdzie.

Przynajmniej dopóki ona nie znajdzie jego.

Głuche łupnięcie wyrwało ją z zamyślenia i prawie wysadziło z siodła, kiedy jej klacz podskoczyła, rżąc lękliwie.

Obejrzała się, zaklęła, jednym susem znalazła się na ziemi.

– Geralt!

Wiedźmin próbował się podnieść, jęknął, osunął się z powrotem na ziemię. Neve podbiegła do niego, chciała go chwycić za ramię. Kurtkę miał lepką od krwi. Elfka uklęknęła, rozsznurowała mu kubrak pod szyją, wsunęła dłoń pod materiał. Bandaże na ramieniu wiedźmina były zupełnie przesiąknięte.

– Rozerwałeś szwy… – powiedziała, próbując obejrzeć ranę. Rozsznurowała kaftan jeszcze bardziej, zsunęła rękaw z ramienia. Wzdrygnął się kiedy próbowała poluzować opatrunek. – Trzeba zatamować krwawienie. Dlaczego mi wcześniej nie powiedziałeś?

Chciała się podnieść i biec do swoich juk, kiedy Geralt chwycił ją za rękę.

– Pościg…

– Chędożyć pościg! – przerwała mu elfka. – Wykrwawisz się jak zaraz czegoś nie zrobię… – próbowała się wyrwać, ale tym razem jej nie puścił.

– W małej torbie są eliksiry… Flakoniki z mlecznego i niebieskiego szkła… Weź po jednym. Powinny pomóc.

– Powinny? – wysyczała, kiedy puścił jej dłoń. Wiedźmin nie odpowiedział. Leżał na ziemi z półprzymkniętymi oczami. Oddech miał płytki. Neve zaklęła raz jeszcze, podeszła do gniadej klaczy, z juk wyciągnęła małą, okutą żelazem skrzynkę. W środku, w przegródkach wyłożonych suchą trawą, stały szklane buteleczki. Elfka wyjęła dwie, wsunęła kuferek z powrotem do torby przy siodle, biegiem wróciła do wiedźmina.

Przytrzymała mu głowę kiedy pił.

– Dziękuję Neve…

– Cicho wiedźminie. Ciągle krwawisz… – w ciemności niewiele widziała, ale słodkawy zapach krwi niemal ją dusił.

– Zaraz przestanie… Pomóż mi wstać, musimy jechać…

– Zwariowałeś? – zapytała, wsuwając mu rękę pod zdrowe ramię. Powoli pomogła mu stanąć na nogi. – Trzeba to opatrzyć...

– Jesteśmy za blisko. Jeśli Mohar nas znajdzie, zabiją cię…

– Chędożyć Mohara i wszystkich jego ludzi! – fuknęła elfka. – Nie wyciągnęłam cię z celi po to, żebyś zdechł w przydrożnym rowie. Co powie Twoja czarodziejka?

– Dawno pogodziła się z myślą, że któryś kontrakt zakończy naszą znajomość. A ty i tak masz już przeze mnie dość kłopotów...

– Bredzisz – przerwała mu dziewczyna. – Dasz radę wsiąść?

Geralt nie odpowiedział, zachwiał się. Objęła go w pasie, pomogła mu zrobić kilka kroków w stronę jej wierzchowca. Wiedźmin potknął się, prawie ich przewracając, zawisł jej bezwładnie na ramieniu. Czuła jak jego krew wsiąka jej w rękaw.

Neve pociągnęła wiedźmina dalej. Po kilku próbach udało jej się go wepchnąć na grzbiet swojego konia. To nie mogło się tak skończyć. Nie zamierzała na to pozwolić. Wśliznęła się na siodło, chwyciła gniadą klacz za uzdę i popędziła oba konie do galopu.

  
**VI**

  
Neve po raz kolejny przejechała ścierką po siodle, chociaż nie spodziewała się jakichkolwiek efektów. Wyglądało na to, że na skórze zostanie plama. Szkoda; lubiła to siodło. A była to tylko jedna z wielu rzeczy, bez których przez jakiś czas będzie musiała się obejść.

Po drugiej stronie ogniska Geralt poruszył się pod okrywającymi go kocami, zamrugał, odruchowo mrużąc oczy przed południowym słońcem. Neve odłożyła siodło, złapała bukłak, podeszła do niego, powstrzymała kiedy próbował wstać.

– Leż wiedźminie. Straciłeś tyle krwi, że zastanawiałam się czy w ogóle się obudzisz... –

– Gdzie jesteśmy?

– Daleko w lesie... – uśmiechnęła się. – Wystarczająco daleko. Mohar będzie musiał się napracować, żeby nas tu znaleźć bez dobrego tropiciela, a takich mu chwilowo brakuje.’

Geralt zignorował jej minę, usiadł krzywiąc się. Powiódł wzrokiem po małym, schludnym obozowisku.

– Ty to zrobiłaś?

– Urodziłam i wychowałam się w komandzie scoia’tael. Pewnych nauk się nie zapomina. Na przykład, jak nie zdechnąć w lesie z głodu i zimna – podała mu bukłak. – Napij się wiedźminie.

– Co to?

– Woda. Chwilowo nie mamy niczego mocniejszego. Nad którym to faktem również osobiście ubolewam. A Ciebie upiłabym teraz kieliszkiem wódki, więc nie sądzę, żeby był to najlepszy pomysł – elfka uśmiechnęła się odrobinę szerzej, podniosła się z ziemi, strzepnęła ze spodni kilka zeschłych liści. – Obejrzę Twoją ranę, a potem rozejrzę się za jakimś obiadem’ odwróciła się na pięcie, obeszła ognisko, podniosła z ziemi swoją skrzynię z lekami.

– Długo tu jesteśmy?

– Trochę ponad dwa dni – odpowiedziała Neve, znów przy nim klękając. Sięgnęła do opatrunku, szybkimi, wprawnymi ruchami odwijając warstwy bandaża omotujące bark i ramię wiedźmina. – Mam nadzieję, że tym razem szwy zostaną całe wystarczająco długo, żeby rany mogły się spokojnie zagoić.

Geralt uniósł rękę, przejechał palcami po rzędach drobnych, ciasnych szwów. Wreszcie podniósł wzrok na swoją towarzyszkę.

Elfka unikała jego spojrzenia, przetrząsając zawartość swojej skrzyni.

– Neve zaczął ostrożnie wiedźmin. – To co się stało na zamku... Przykro mi.

– Przestań – potrząsnęła głową, przecierając rany szmatką nasączoną jakimś eliksirem. Ze składników wyraźnie rozpoznał tylko żywokost. Geralt sięgnął, złapał ją za rękę. Nie miał zamiaru zwlekać ani chwili dłużej. Ale nie dziwił się, że nie chciała go słuchać.

– Dużo dla mnie zaryzykowałaś, chociaż prawie się nie znamy. Niewiele osób zebrało by się na coś podobnego dla wiedźmina. Gdybym wiedział, że to się tak skończy... Naprawdę, bardzo mi przykro Neve... – Geralt urwał, ścisnął jej dłoń.

Elfka spojrzała na niego, zamrugała szybko. Łza i tak potoczyła się jej po policzku. Dziewczyna starła ją gwałtownie, zaciskając usta w wąską kreskę.

– Teraz to już nieważne – Neve potarła drugi policzek, skrzywiła się. – Cholera wiedźminie...

Przez moment Geralt sprawiał wrażenie zakłopotanego. W końcu westchnął, położył jej rękę na ramieniu.

– Dla mnie bardzo – powiedział cicho wiedźmin. – Może gdybym został w celi...

– Zginąłbyś – przerwała mu elfka. – Jutro. Za tydzień. Albo za miesiąc... Znam Mohara i znałam jego ludzi. A ponieważ trafiłeś do lochów przeze mnie...

– Nieprawda...’

– Prawda – Neve wyjęła ze skrzyni kawałek płótna, nałożyła na niego grubą warstwę zielonej papki wydzielającej ostry zapach dzikiej szałwii. Przyłożyła materiał do rany. – Słyszałam, że ktoś chodzi pod drzwiami łaźni, ale nie domyśliłam się że to Oddo. W przeciwnym razie w ogóle nie pozwoliłabym ci przyjechać na zamek.

– Sprzeciwiłabyś się dowódcy?

Elfka przez chwilę milczała, owijając ranę czystym bandażem.

– Kwestia przyzwoitości, o ile jeszcze jakąś mam – wzruszyła ramionami. – To coś nad czym mój dowódca nie dał rady zapanować. Widziałam, jak Mohar wlecze jednego ze schwytanych przez naszą drużynę elfów za swoim koniem dopóki nie zdarł z niego prawie całej skóry. Albo jak gwałci, a potem katuje ostatnią druidkę z Kręgu, który nasza kompania pomogła wyrżnąć. I wiele innych obrzydliwości, o których nie mam ochoty teraz rozmawiać... Nie wiem, może po prostu miałam już dość. A może chciałam poczuć, że jestem od nich lepsza.’

– Jesteś od nich lepsza.

Neve nawet nie próbowała ukryć sztuczności własnego uśmiechu.

– Tego nie wiesz...

– Tego akurat jestem pewien – wpadł jej w słowo wiedźmin. –Tak samo jak tego, że nie byłoby mnie tutaj gdyby nie ty... Nieczęsto mam okazję powiedzieć coś takiego, ale... Dziękuję Ci, Neve. Jestem twoim dłużnikiem, więc gdybyś kiedykolwiek czegoś potrzebowała...

– Z tego co słyszałam, wiedźmini nie przepadają za takimi deklaracjami. Mieszają w przeznaczeniu czy jakoś tak…

– Zaryzykuję. Mimo wszystko.

Neve spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się, po czym zaczęła wkładać leki z powrotem do skrzyni.

– Dziękuję. Skoro uważasz, że jestem godna takiego zaufania… Postaram się go nie zawieść – wstała, zabierając skrzynię ze sobą.

– Nie sprawiasz wrażenia osoby, która ma tak niskie mniemanie o sobie…

– Uwierz mi, i tak jest o wiele lepiej niż kiedyś.

– I mogę założyć, że nie zamierzasz mi zdradzić szczegółów?

– Słusznie zakładasz – potwierdziła, podnosząc łuk i kołczan, które stały oparte o pobliskie drzewo. – Bo i nie ma o czym mówić. Moja historia jest taka sama jak inne, w których występują mieszańce takie jak ja. Z tym, że ja przestałam się tym faktem przejmować już dość dawno temu – przerzuciła sobie kołczan przez ramię. – Ciężko jest przetrwać, jeżeli cały czas zaprzątasz sobie głowę powodami dla których nie powinno Ci się to udać – odwróciła się, by na niego spojrzeć.

Na to najwyraźniej, Geralt nie znalazł dobrej odpowiedzi.

– Co zamierzasz teraz zrobić? – zapytał, kiedy cisza między nimi zaczęła się przeciągać.

– Upolować nam coś na obiad, tak jak obiecałam – wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu, kiedy zobaczyła wyraz jego twarzy.

– Co zamierzasz zrobić teraz, kiedy już nie jesteś na służbie u Mohara? I masz pewność że twój były dowódca raczej nie zostawi cię w spokoju? – zapytał ponownie wiedźmin, kiedy stało się jasne, że elfka nie zamierza kontynuować.

– Najpierw chciałabym dopilnować, że ktoś doświadczony usunie Ci szwy. Potem zobaczymy… Pewnie będę się musiała przez jakiś czas ukrywać. Przynajmniej dopóki Mohara zmęczy poszukiwanie mnie. Może dokądś wyjadę? Przydałaby mi się zmiana otoczenia. Słyszałam, że w Toussaint jest naprawdę pięknie. I, że nawet tolerują tam nieludzi… To nie jest pierwszy raz kiedy muszę na jakiś czas zniknąć. Poradzę sobie… Co? – zapytała, kiedy zorientowała się jak na nią patrzy. – Myślałeś, ze zostawię Cię tu i pójdę w swoją stronę? Mogę to zrobić, jeśli masz ochotę…

– Nie to miałem… – Geralt westchnął. – Zawsze spodziewasz się po ludziach najgorszego?

– Wiele razy widziałam jak tragicznie kończy się spodziewanie się czegokolwiek innego. Ty jednak wydajesz się porządny, wiedźminie.

– Zechcesz mi zatem towarzyszyć? Wciąż muszę znaleźć Yennefer, ale byłabyś bezpieczniejsza, podróżując przez jakiś czas ze mną. Oczywiście, możemy się rozstać kiedy tylko będziesz chciała.

– Tylko głupiec odrzuciłby wsparcie wiedźmińskiego miecza, chociaż nie wydaje mi się, by aktualny cesarski dwór był miejscem dla kogoś takiego jak ja…

– Nikt nie zwróci na Ciebie uwagi, bo wszyscy będą zajęci oburzaniem się na obecność wiedźmina – Geralt wzruszył ramionami, skrzywił się. – Poza tym, tak jak powiedziałaś, Yennefer może wcale tam nie być…

– Zobaczymy. A teraz przestań niepotrzebnie nadwyrężać ramię i daj mi znaleźć nam coś do jedzenia – po tych słowach elfka odwróciła się i wtopiła w otaczający ich las tak cicho jak potrafili tylko jej pobratymcy.

  
**VII**  
  


  
Wioska przycupnęła w małej dolinie pomiędzy kilkoma niskimi wzgórzami. Gościniec wiódł wprost do niej, w dół wzniesienia na którym teraz stali. W szybko zapadającym zmierzch widzieli rozpalające się ogniska i ludzi, spieszących się by załatwić ostatnie sprawy zanim zapadnie noc.

Nawet z tej odległości słyszeli hałas i muzykę płynącą od strony gospody stojącej na skraju miasteczka.

Wiatr zmienił kierunek, powiał im w twarze, przynosząc ze sobą zapach świeżo pieczonego chleba i piekących się mięs.

Neve usłyszała jak Geralt wzdycha i odwróciła się by ukryć własny uśmiech. Chociaż nie przeszkadzało jej podróżowanie lasami i jedzenie tylko tego co udało jej się upolować, to jednak służba u Mohara nauczyła ją spodziewać się pewnych wygód. Takich jak dach nad głową każdej nocy i gorąca woda do kąpieli.

Chętnie skorzystała by teraz z obu tych rzeczy. Tak jak z porządnego posiłku. I łóżka. A jeżeli okaże się, że nie ma w nim pluskiew, będzie doprawdy fantastycznie. Nie miała wątpliwości, że jej towarzysz myśli teraz dokładnie o tym samym.

Geralt poruszył się w siodle, spojrzał na nią.

– Skoro jest to pierwszy raz, odkąd opuściliśmy lasy i przybłąkaliśmy się w stronę ludzkich siedzib, nie spodziewam się, że dysponujesz jakąś ukrytą gotówką?

Wydawał się zaskoczony, kiedy nie udało jej się powstrzymać śmiechu. Jeszcze bardziej, kiedy dziewczyna sięgnęła do torby przy siodle i wysupłała z niej skórzaną sakiewkę. Złapał mieszek kiedy mu go rzuciła. Neve patrzyła jak waży go w dłoni.

– Co to? – zapytał po chwili, przenosząc wzrok pomiędzy jej twarzą i sakiewką.

– Trzysta koron za potwora z Bresznicy.

– Miało być sto pięćdziesiąt…

– Tak, ale pan hrabia dał mi trzysta, za pomoc w schwytaniu Cię. Doszłam do wniosku, że Tobie te pieniądze należą się bardziej. Mam nadzieję, że powstrzyma Cię to przed szukaniem następnego kontraktu zanim Twoje ramię kompletnie się nie wygoi.

– Neve to za dużo…

– Nie. Po prostu powinieneś zacząć żądać właściwej zapłaty za swoje usługi.

– A co ty zamierzasz zrobić?

Jej uśmiech tylko się poszerzył.

– Naprawdę myślisz, że opuściłam służbę u Mohara bez jakiegoś zadośćuczynienia za pięć lat tolerowania jego kompanii?

Geralt mrugnął. Elfka zachichotała.

– Okradłaś go?

– Gwoli ścisłości, okradłam hrabiego. Ale jeśli bydlak ma dość pieniędzy, żeby przez pół roku płacić Moharowi, to nie za bardzo zaboli go ta strata. Nie mam pojęcia kiedy będę mogła załapać się do jakiejś prawdziwej roboty. A nie podoba mi się pomysł przymierania w międzyczasie głodem.

Wiedźmin pokręcił głową, jednak widziała, że też się uśmiecha.

– Zawsze zwycięża pragmatyzm?

– Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo.

– Więc jak myślisz, co powinienem zrobić z tym niespodziewanym przypływem gotówki?

– Możesz zacząć od postawienia mi obiadu, jeżeli zamożność Ci w czymś przeszkadza – Neve szturchnęła konia piętami, pokłusowała w dół zbocza. – Chyba, że wolisz znowu spać na dworze’ zawołała, oglądając się przez ramię. – Zdaje mi się, że zanosi się na deszcz.

Geralt przez chwilę stał na szczycie wzgórza, patrząc za oddalającą się elfką. Potem cmoknął na płotkę i zmusił klacz do galopu, szybko ją doganiając.


End file.
